Ahora si estoy jodido
by darksoullonely000
Summary: todo tranquilo la guerra habia acabado y todos estab muy felices en especial nuestro querido protagonista...pero en la batalla paso algo q puso inestable el chakra de kurama y una sorpresiya a pasado y nuestro prota pasara por tantas cosas q necesitara un terapeuta... naruharemx2 (se explicara a lo largo del fic)
1. Chapter 1

**OLA CHICOS Y CHICAS ME ALEGRO VERLOS JEJEJJEJEJE**

**COMO YA SABRAN ESTE SERÁ UN FIC DE NARUTO….NARUHAREM JEJJEJEJEJE….. LES DIGO LA VERDAD EN UNA NOCHE DE MUCHA COPA SE ME VINO ESTA LOCA IDEA Y PENSE POR Q NO HACERLO Y ADE-*MI CABELLO SE VUELVE BLANCO Y MIS OJOS ROJOS* CÁLLATE! TE EH DEJADO EL CONTROL MUCHO TIEMPO*REGRESO A SER PELINEGRO* Q PERO PENSE Q ESTARUIAS DORMIDO HASTA Q ME DROGARA*CAMBIO* NO! AHORA TE CALLAS*REGRESO* Y SI NO QUIERO?*CAMBIO* HAGO UN FIC YAOI DONDE TE COJEN MUY DURO CON TRAJE DE CONEJO*REGRESO* N-NO L-LO HAR-HARIAS*CAMBIO* TU CREES Q NO KUKUKUKU…..*REGRESO* WAHHH! OK OK OK OK….TE DEJO EL CONTROL T^T*CAMBIO* PUES YA SIN MAS TONTERIAS DE ESTE BAKA Q COMIENCE ESTA HISTORIA JAJAJAJJA!**

-_**Ahora si estoy jodido!..**_

Nuestra historia comienza con nuestro protagonista comiendo ramen en su lugar favorito el ichiraku acompañado de su mejor amiga Sakura y su sensei Kakashi….

Naruto: *terminando el 18vo tazón de ramen* wah… ya estoy repleto

Sakura: no importa cuanto tiempo te vea comiendo ramen jamás me acostumbrare

Kakashi: Sakura debes aprender de Naruto es bueno comer las cosas q te gustan*comiendo con la mascara puesta*

Naruto y Sakura: (**como hace eso?!..**)

Kakashi: *terminando el tazón* listo…estaba rico

Naruto: Bueno yo me voy a mi casa a dormir

Sakura: ok…descansa

Kakashi: chau*en donde estaba hay un tronco*

Naruto: bueno Sakura-chan ya me voy*sale del ichiraku*

Sakura: bueno supongo q yo también me voy*apunto de pararse se detiene aparece un cuchillo volador cerca de su mano* eh?

Oji-san: se va ir sin pagar*con un aura tétrica no se le ve los ojos están oscuros*

Sakura: n-no (**MALDITOS NARUTO Y KAKASHI-SENSEI ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!**)

-casa uzumaki-

Naruto: *me tiro a mi cama* estoy tan cansado *ve q su cuarto cambia a como un subterráneo y esta echado en el piso*

Kurama: Naruto tengo q hablarte de algo importante….

Naruto: ahora no estúpido zorro quiero dormir

Kurama: Naruto….

Naruto: q no joder…

Kurama: es un tema importante de los bijuus

Naruto: q se las arreglen solos…

Kurama:*comensando a hartarse* Naruto es cosa seria…

Naruto: bien dime q pasa?

Kurama: después de la batalla con el juubi nosotros los bijuus hemos sentido q nuestros chakras están un poco inestables en especial en mi

Naruto: ya y q tiene?!

Kurama: q al parecer esta saliendo libremente ese chakra inestable por tus venas así q no se q vaya a pasar

Naruto: no creo q vaya a pasar algo, Kurama, desde la guerra q has estado paranoico últimamente

Kurama: no estoy paranoico…solo te digo q tengo un mal presentimiento

Naruto: ok si ocurre algo te aviso

Kurama: ok…

-fuera del interior de Naruto-

Naruto: ahora si a dormir*se quita la ropa y se queda en bóxer* ….no creo q vaya a pasar nada*se duerme* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

-a mitad de la noche-

Naruto: are? Aun es de noche*mira su mano* pero q?! es el manto del kyubi (para explicarme mejor es Naruto cubierta por ese chakra rojo en forma de zorro en un cola)por q estoy así?*comienza a subir la temperatura y el manto se va pegando mas a su cuerpo* pero q?! wahh… quema!*el manto comienza a brillar mas intenso cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Naruto de un brillo rojizo naranja* …..QUEMA!*se va yendo el brillo y solo queda vapor y humo* hah hah hah *jadeando… se queda otra vez dormido del cansansio*

-a la mañana siguiente -

TOC TOC

Naruto: uhmm….

TOC TOC TOC

Naruto: tal ves se vaya si no hago caso

TOC TOC TOC TOC!

Naruto: ya voy….* se para tambaleante sin sentir dos cosas raras en su cuerpo*

Sakura: Naruto abre la puerta o y-*ve q abren la puerta*

Naruto: q pasa Sakura-chan es muy temprano….*sobándose los ojos*

Sakura: como q tem-*lo mira incrédula* c-c-c-como?

Naruto: uhmm… q pasa Sakura-chan tengo monos en la cara *algo se mueve detrás suyo*

Sakura: e-eres n-Naruto cierto?!

Naruto: sip…q pasa me estas asustando

Sakura: *se acerca y pone sus manos en dos par de orejas de zorro* Naruto y esto q es?

Naruto: eh?*coloca sus manos en la orejas q sobresalen de su cabeza* q es esto?*siente q algo se mueve atrás suyo y se voltea un poco* n-no p-puede ser*se va corriendo al baño y ve su reflejo cabello amarillo dorado orejas del mismo color q salen de su cabeza y una cola del mismo color desde donde comienza su trasero* q carajo es….ESTO?!

Sakura: Naruto son reales?!

Naruto: creo q si…..

Sakura: mejor vamos con tsunade-sama a ver q tienes*se va corriendo*

Naruto: si…*la sigue….en el camino un montón de gente veía a Naruto muy fijamene y se toparon con el equipo de gai juntos con kiba y hinata q los acompañaban….hinata se desmayo y siguieron hasta llegar por fin* (**creo q estoy bien jodido….**)

**y aquí un pedazo de fic q salió de la mente de este baka jejejeje**

***se abre la puerta del cuarto y aparece un loli de 14 años* onii-chan por q otra vez estas así*le da un zape***

**Auch…*regrese* gracias iori enserio*la abraso***

***sonrojada* ya ya n-no hay de q*corresponde el abrazo***

**Bien y aquí termina este capi bye*en mi interior* maldito baka lolicon ya te la has ganado hare ese fic yaoi jajajja Venganza jasjajjajajaja….**

**Y bueno ahora me despido jejjeje bye n_n despídete también iori-chan**

**e-eto…c-chau*haciendo una reverencia* …..y bueno ahora si nos despedimos**


	2. estoy tristelean el capi

**OLAAAA! JEJEJEJE n_n**

**LES DIGO ALGO ESTA HISTORIA SERÁ TAN COMICA Y RARA A LA VEZ Q CREO Q ME VOLVERE LOQUILLO….AH! Y AL PARECER LES DEBO PONER EN ADVERTENCIA Q ESTA CATEGORIA PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA LOS NIÑOS O LOS DE CORAZON PURO….ASI Q SI TODAVIA NO SABES COMO SE HACEN Y NACEN LOS BEBES TE DIGO Q NO SIGAS ESTE FIC…. LISTO OK**

**AHORA SI EL CAPI JEJJEJEJE**

Tsunade: se puede saber q es esto?

Sakura: p-pues e-eso es lo q queremos saber

Shisune: uhmm… jamas había visto algo así….son reales?*tocándolas*

Sakura: pues parece q si…pero Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si q pasa?

Sakura: era necesario noquearlo…

Tsunade: pues…no se quería quedar quieto así q tuve q usar medidas drásticas

Shisune: si pero….creo q hay otros métodos

Tsunade: su culpa por ser un cobarde…

**FLASHBACK:**

Naruto Y Sakura habían llegado a la torre del hokage y llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade y cuando entraron….

Naruto: vieja necesito ayuda?!

Sakura: Tsunade-sama a Naruto le paso algo!

Tsunade: zzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

Naruto y Sakura: esta dormida….

Naruto: a despertarla supongo*le toca el hombro*

Tsunade: WAHH!*le da un golpe en la nuca*

Naruto: ittai…eso dolió Sakura tu haslo tu fuerza es igual de monstruosa q la vieja

Sakura: no te pego por q estas así….tsunade-sama despierte por favor*le agita el hombro*

Tsunade: uhmmm…. Eh? Sakura*sobándose los ojos y ve a Naruto* quien es tu amigo…

Sakura: Tsunade-sama es Naruto..ayudelo

Tsunade: Naruto?*lo ve bien y pestañeo*

Naruto: ola..

Tsunade:*pestañeo* te hiciste algo pero no se q es…uhmmm

Sakura: Tsunade-sama q no ve las orejas y cola de zorro sale de Naruto

Tsunade:*mirando bien* tienes razón…cual es el problema

Naruto: el problema es…POR Q CARAJO ESTOY ASÍ?!

Tsunade: tch…después de la guerra te has vuelto muy boca sucia

Naruto: eso no importa o si…

Tsunade: haber…recuerdas como te paso eso

Naruto: no..solo recuerdo despertarme y Sakura me vio así

Tsunade: uhmm… bueno creo q es una buena oportunidad para probar el cuarto "especial"

Sakura: cuarto especial?

Tsunade: si …. En ese cuarto vamos a disecar a Naruto y descubriremos por q esta así

Naruto:*asustado* NOOOO*sale corriendo*

Tsunade: espera!*lo sigue*

Naruto:*voltea en una esquina y choca con alguien*

Shisune: auch..naruto-kun debe ver por donde va

Naruto: disculpe..*ve en la posición en la q esta y se pone rojo*

Shisune: q pasa?*ve la posición en la q esta y se pone también roja*

(les dire la posición cuando Naruto choco con Shisune ambos cayeron al piso con Naruto encima de ella y no solo eso el estaba entre sus piernas y sus manos sotenian sus hombros y su cara muy cerca de su cuello dandole una pequeña vista de sus pechos)

Naruto: y-yo..etto*siente un aura aterrador atrás de el*

Tsunade y Sakura: q esta pasando aquí?

Naruto: n-nada c-cierto Shisune*la mira*

Shisune: s-si..*desvia la mirada aun roja*

Naruto: (**ahora q la veo bien Shisune es muy linda y mas cuando esta roja y tiene buenos pechos …espera Q CARAJO ESTOY PENSANDO**)

Tsunade: pero ya salte de ahí*le da una patada en la cara y ve q atraviesa la pared*

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Naruto: are?*despertando y siente q le tocan* uhmmm… Shisune?

Shisune: ah!..disculpa solo quería saber si eran de verdad

Naruto: son de verdad*mueve su cola*

Tsunade: entonces como te paso eso?

Naruto:*poniéndose nervioso* n-no lo se y no dejare q me disequen

Sakura: Naruto no va a pasar eso ya hable con Tsunade-sama no lo hará

Naruto: me salve….

Tsunade: pues si no sabes entonces….dejalo así no le veo lo malo

Naruto: no se ve raro…

Tsunade: después de la guerra muchas personas piensan q eres raro así q no te asustes

Naruto: no se si alegrarme o sentirme mal…..

Tsunade: ahora…cambiando de tema…q estabas haciendo con Shisune antes?!

Naruto y Shisune: *se ponen rojos* N-NADA S-SOLO FUE UN A-ACCIDENTE!

Sakura: pues no parecía…

?: tiene razón no parecía

Tsunade: quien es?*y ve q sale Kakashi de una ventana*

Kakashi: es obvio q fue un acto de hormonas alocadas de Naruto…. Lo q sugiero es una sesión de escarmiento

Naruto: NOOO! LO JURO NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN

Kakashi: a mi no tienes q disculparte si no a otra

Naruto: *se arrodilla en frente de Shisune* Shisune discúlpeme no fue mi intención

Shisune: ya..*incomoda* te perdona *le soba la cabeza*

Tsunade: pero mira…al parecer ahora Naruto es mas obediente

Naruto: NO LO SOY JODER!

Sakura: Naruto…abajo

Naruto: haii..*se sienta en el piso*

Sakura: rueda

Naruto: *rueda en el piso*

Sakura: la patita..

Naruto: *le da la mano* espera….POR Q HAGO ESTO?

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei me lo puedo quedar de mascota

Kakashi: no Sakura si lo tienes de mascota te destrozara la casa

Sakura: cierto…

Naruto: NO SOY UN PERRO MALDITA SEA!

Shisune: *le soba la cola y una oreja* enserio…

Naruto: ahhh…. Se siente rico

Tsunade: bien dejemoslo hasta aquí Naruto desde hoy será una mascota y punto final

Naruto: ahhh….espere NO! soy una persona

Kakashi: ven toma*pone un vaso de ramen en el piso escrito con el nombre Naruto* come

Naruto: lo huele*y se pone a comer a cuatro patas y su cola se mueve mucho*

Shisune: ahh..se ve muy tierno así jijijijijij

Naruto: bah..estaba rico

Tsunade: quien consigue un collar….

**BUENO YO ME DESPIDO**

**NO DIRE NADA MAS ME SIENTO DEPRE POR UHN COMENTARIO MUY NEGATIVO Q LEI**

**ASÍ Q SI ME PERMITEN ME VOY A LLORAR**

**BYE TT-TT NOS VEMOS EL PROX CAPI**


	3. SALVENME!

**IORI: *SALIENDO DE UN CUARTO* O-OLA …ETTO.. AH! BUENO HOY PRESENTO EL CAPI PUESTO Q MI ONII-CHAN SE PÙSO MUY TRISTE Q CREO Q SE PUSO A TOMAR Y AHORA NO ESTA EN BUENAS FORMAS DE PRESENTAR EL CAPI…**

***SALIENDO DEL MISMO CUARTO* NEH..IORI CON QUIENES HAPLASSH?*TAMBALEANDOSE HASTA LLEGAR DONDE ELLA***

**IORI: ONII-CHAN…REGRESA AL CUARTO AHORA MISMO**

**NO…ME QUIERO QUEDAR CONTIGO*LA ABRAZA DE COSTADO* O.. ES Q NO ME QUIERES?*APENADO***

**IORI: *SONROJADA* SI TE QUIERO….PERO POR EL MOMENTO DEBES DORMIR**

**OK...*LA BESA***

**IORI:*SONROJADA NIVEL MAOU-SAMA*…**

***SE SEPARA* AHORA SI ME DUERMO JEJEJE*SE METE EN LA HABITACION***

**IORI:…..*ROJA* E-E-E-E-ETTO….L-LEAN EL CAPI POR FAVOR**

Tsunade: quien consigue un collar….

Kakashi:…ya tengo*muestra un collar rojo con llamas amarillas y en el centro el nombre "Naruto"*

Sakura: q lindo collar *o*….*escucha pasos por el pasillo y gritos* are?

Tsunade: y ahora quienes serán?

(estos tres creo q se olvidan lo q pasa entre Naruto y shisune uhmmm….meh q importa)

Shisune: *le da cariñito en la pancita*

Naruto: *ronroneo* :3…..gusta mucho

Shisune: enserio…te ves tan mono *o*

Naruto: me gusta q Shisune sea la única q haga esto..*lo dice sin pensar por el placer*

Shisune: *sonrojada* jeh..q tierno

(regresemos con esos tres les parece..)

?: TSUNADE-SAMA!

?: MATTE…NO CORRAN!

Tsunade: Q DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?*con cara de demonio y pareciera q tiene un sussano verde..pero no, solo parece*q es eso?*ve un gran mata de humo y polvo y ve q se detiene* ustedes..

Gai y Lee: TSUNADE-SAMA!

Tsunade: callense..*les da de hostias*ahora q uno explique por q causan tanto jaleo?*con multiples venas en la frente*

Gai: es q tsunade-sama…acabamos de ver a Naruto dirigiéndose hacia aca y creeos q le vimos unas orejas y col y…

Lee: y queremos saber si lo q vimos es cierto*le cae un sape*

Tenten: baakkkaaa!..*jadeando*

Sakura: q esta pasando aquí?

Kakashi: quien sabe?*leyendo un libro "técnicas para dormir MUY bien"*….

Tsunade: en fin..si es lo q vieron es cierto ….pues si ahora Naruto se convirtió en una mascota

Lee: y donde esta?

Tsunade: como q donde esta? Esta..*ve q no esta con ellos*

Lee: *revisando la habitación y ve algo* ahhh….*sonrojado*

Gai: uhmmm..*ve la escena mas tierna q haya visto* es tan bueno ser joven..*las llamas lo cubren*

Tenten: meh..q calientito ya se*saca un palo con malvaviscos* (…..q es mi fic si yo quiero q haya malvaviscos en una aldea ninja es cosa mía..) uhmm.. q extraño*ve a Lee sin el fuego y en ves de eso un sonrojo*

Lee: *en la mente de Lee pasan muchas imágenes nada sanas* quiero…*babeando*

Tsunade: q están vien-*ve esa escenita* uyy..q monada

Sakura: me lo quiero quedar de mascota*haciendo puchero*

Kakashi:*con un muy inexistente y nada visible sonrojo* (**…creo q me voy a divertir mucho**)

-con Naruto y Shisune-

Después de los cariñitos q Shisune le hacia a Naruto el quería jugar así q jugaron al pilla pilla(parece q afuera se demoraban mucho) y Naruto le vino el sueño y se durmió en el regazo de Shisune ..esta al comienzo se sonrojo pero luego de un rato lo dejo así nomas mientras le acariciaba las orejitas..

Shisune: *siente muchas miradas y ve a todos ahí viendo la escena* shhh…

Kakashi:*se acerca y carga a Naruto estilo nupcial sin despertarlo* (**..es mas liviano de lo q pensé**)

Lee: q estas?*muy molesto*

Gai: *tiene un idea* Kakashi…compitamos el mas rápido se lleva a Naruto a su casa (..la casa de Naruto no se hagan ideas erróneas)

Kakashi: no..

Gai: vamos o es q acaso no puedes hacer nada sin el sharingan!

Naruto: uhmm…*se despierta por un grito…y ve quien lo esta cargando y se pone rojo* K-Kakashi-SENSEI…bájeme

Kakashi:*lo baja* (**esa reacción..**)

Lee:..naruto como te paso eso?

Naruto: no se..pero q mas da me voy a mi casa me esta entrando sueño

Sakura: seguro te puedo acompañar..

Naruto:*bostezando* no además de todos modos estoy en pijama..*se va*

-en la puerta de entrada a la torre hokage-

Kiba: no se por q los traje si no me creen…

Ino: y como te vamos a creer si nos dices q Naruto tenia orejas y una cola de zorro?

Shikamaru: estoy aburridoo…

Kiba: pero es la verdad o sino por q Hinata se desmayo?*la señala a ella en un costado de la puerta*

Ino: por favor con solo ver a Naruto ella se desmaya…

Chouji: tiene razón y creo q seria muy raro viéndolo con orejas y cola de zorro?

Kiba: q es la verdad joder…

Naruto:*saliendo por la puerta* uhmm..ola chicos q hacen

Kiba: a pues les decía a estos q tu tien-*lo mira y se queda mudo con un sonrojo*….

Naruto: Kiba?

Shikamaru:*con un perceptible sonrojo*…q pereza*voltea la mirada*

Ino:*muy roja* lindo…*le cae un poco de sangre por la nariz*

Chouji: Naruto estábamos hablando q tenias orejas y cola de zorro jajaja…pero al parecer si tienes(meh..el ama mas la comida q las personas)

Naruto: enserio…*ve a Hinata a su lado en el piso* Hinata?

Hinata:*despertándose* eh? Donde estoy?*mira a Naruto q la llama* N-Naruto-KUN!

Naruto: Hinata no es bueno dormir en el piso*la levanta* si quieres dormir haslo debajo de un árbol ok?*sonriendo*

Hinata: o-ok*asiente muy roja y avergonzada*(meh a quien engaño como siempre)

Naruto:…(**ahora q lo pienso Hinata es muy linda y siempre la veo roja q la hacia ver muy tierna….ademas q tiene un cuerpazo de infarto jejeje…espera no…por q pienso eso**) eh?...jajajja b-bueno yo ya me voy a mi casa jjajaja fue un placer verlos chicos*da unos cuantos pasos)

Kiba, Shikamaru y Ino: tu no te vas…

Naruto: eh?*siente un escalofrio en su columna* no si me voy*se va corriendo*

Los tres: REGRESA ACA!

Naruto: nooooooo déjenme tranquilo joder!

Los tres: VEN PEQUEÑO ZORRITO…

EN ESTE PUNTO Naruto HUIA DE ESOS TRES POR TODA KONOHA SUBIENDO LAS CASAS ENTRANDO EN RESTAURANTES USO A KONOHAMARU Y SU GRUPO DE CEBO..Y AUN ASÍ ESOS TRES NO SE DETENIAN EN TODO EL TRAYECTO Naruto SOLO PENSABA EN UNA COSA: "**SALVENME!..**"

**IORI: BIEN SI LES GUSTO EL CAPI ESO ALEGRARIA MUCHO A MI ONII-CHAN PARA Q NO SE EMBORACHE ESPERO ENSERIO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO ^.^ AHORA MI ONII-CHAN SE ENCUENTRA DORMIDO…**

**PUES AHORA SI BYE Y LOS VEO EL PROX CAPI**


	4. TEME PERVERTIDO!

**OLAAAAAA CHICOS JEJEJEJJEJE**

**ME DISCULPO SI ME DEMORE EN PUBLICAR SURGIERON UNO ASUNTOS QUE IMPLICABA A UN NEKO…**

**BENNE ME DEJO LAS EXCUSAS A UN LADO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Naruto pov:

Después de haber sido perseguido por esos tres por toda konoha, por milagro me pude esconder en una casa gigantesca, obviamente no me di cuenta que estaba en la casa del teme, exacto estaba en la residencia Uchiha…. Lo descubrí por que vi en la pared un abanico rojo-blanco, al comienzo pensé: "genial, ahora el teme se burlara de mi"…así que decidi en inspeccionar pero de la nada caí en una trampa y ahora estoy en una mazmorra junto a un esqueleto que podía jurar que se movía….

Naruto: oh! Bueno es mejor estar aquí a que el teme descubra que estoy en su casa….. *siente que una mano fría esta en su hombro y con temor voltea la cara y ve un esqueleto muy cerca de el* WAHHHHH!... *se separa del esqueleto* jah jah que acaba de pasar?!

Esqueleto: …. *parándose de pie caminando lentamente hacia Naruto*

Naruto: *viendo con terror como se acercaba lentamente un esqueleto que misteriosamente se movía*…. ALEJATE! NO TE ME ACERQUES!

Esqueleto:*ya cerca de Naruto, le acaricia las orejas y luego se separa y hace una reverencia de gracias y cae en pedazos*

Naruto: eh?... (**que acaba de pasar?...**) *se sienta en el piso* que bueno que nadie vio eso

Sasuke: tu crees…. *susurra en el oído de Naruto y ve como se estremece*

Naruto: KYAHHH!...*alejandose y viendo q fue Sasuke* TEME NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!

Sasuke: (**kyah?...ya es extraño incluso para el dobe estar con esa apariencia, aunque le queda bien…**) ….dobe desde cuando te gusta ese fetiche? *habla con tono burlon*

Naruto: … *volteando la mirada de la de el* no es que yo quiera estar así!

Sasuke: (**ahora se comporta como Sakura cuando no le hago caso…..**) dobe deja de actuar así o te voy a dar una paliza

Naruto: actuó como me da la regalada gana, teme!

Sasuke: *comenzando a hartarse*…dobe *abriendo la mazorra y cargarlo estilo nupcial*

Naruto: KYAH! TEME QUE CARAJO CREES QUE HACES?! *avergonzado*

Sasuke: *molesto activa el mangekyo sharingan en su ojo derecho y pone a dormir al pelidorado* (**actua como chica….**) *viendolo dormir tranquilamente acurrucado en su pecho* tch…. (**aunque me gusta Sakura, si el dobe sigue actuando así mi autocontrol se ira a la mierda**)….

-3 horas después-

El pelidorado se hallaba despertando en un futon y viendo que no estaba en su apartamento y recuerda los momentos pasados antes de dormirse y paso por temor, ira, vergüenza y enojo en tan solo tres minutos y un azabache mirandolo sus reacciones a un lado de la habitación sin que el pelidorado se de cuenta…

Sasuke: (**no entiendo que le esta pasando al dobe actua como chica….sera por esas orejas y cola de zorro?**) ….dobe *trata de llamarlo y recibe un golpe en la cara*

Naruto: maldito teme no vuelvas a dormirme o sufrirás las consecuencias!

Sasuke: tch….. dobe no te pego por que quiero saber que diablos te paso?

Naruto: ah!...b-bueno como explicarlo….

Sasuke: y por que entraste a mi casa sin mi permiso?

Naruto: e-eso también es complicado de explicar…..

Sasuke: te escucho *tomando un vaso de té*

Naruto: de acuerdo, pues todo comenzó con… *le conté todo lo sucedido el día de hoy y como llegue a su casa* y eso es todo

Sasuke: *tomando un sorbo de té y dejándolo en el piso* comprendo….*tratando de procesar todo lo que le conto su rival-amigo/compañero/hermano*….(haber, despertó y Sakura lo visito y lo vio con esas orejas y cola, después de eso fueron con la hokage, ella le pego y luego se despertó y lo vio y quiso disecarlo, y el dobe escapo y choco con Shisune en una situación embarazosa, la hokage lo vio y le pego dejandolo inconsciente, luego de eso Kakashi vino y complico la situación, Sakura lo quería de mascota y la hokage declaro que desde hoy el dobe es una mascota sin dueño, el equipo de Gai fue y se hiso escandalo, el dobe luego se encontró con los otros y tres de ellos lo siguieron como lunáticos y el termino aquí por pura suerte….) ….. la pasaste difícil

Naruto: solo eso me dices… *decepcionado*

Sasuke: es lo único que te diré

Naruto: no se como Sakura-chan te soporta, teme

Sasuke: a que te refieres?! *cabreado*

Naruto: con esa actitud fría y cortante, es difícil entablar una conversación amistosa contigo

Sasuke: dobe, estas diciendo que no soy cálido?

Naruto: si así es como lo ves, entonces si

Sasuke: dobe…*tirándose al pelidorado tumbándolo en el futon* te voy a demostrar que si soy cálido y tal ves considere volverte mi mascota….*besando el cuello del pelidorado*

Naruto: ah!...t-teme aléjate de mi, pervertido *tratando de liberarse inútilmente por que el azabache le sujeta las dos manos con una sola*

Sasuke: yo? Un pervertido? Mira quien habla *metiendo una mano adentro de su chaqueta tomando uno de sus pezones endurecidos y escuchando fascinado los gemidos del pelidorado*

Naruto: ….s-suelta *jadeando siente calor por su vientre, y mordiendo su labio inferior* t-teme d-detente

Sasuke: por que debería? Si te esta gustando….(**que diablos estoy diciendo, solo quería darle ese pequeño susto pero mi cuerpo esta reaccionando diferente algo me incita a tomar su virginidad**)…..*con un gran esfuerzo se separa del pelidorado* ya ves, ya te probé que soy cálido…. *sonriendo triunfante*

Naruto: eh? *parpadeando incrédulo* solo por eso hiciste todo eso? Solo por eso? *su cabello cubre sus ojos*

Sasuke: por supuesto, yo solo lo hise para probártelo..

Naruto: teme….BAKA! PERVERTIDO! *tratando de golpearlo*

Sasuke: *esquivando cada golpe* de todos modos ya no puedes irte de mi casa ya es muy tarde y no puedes regresar a tu apartamento

Naruto: NO ME IMPORTA! SI ES ASÍ ME QUEDO CON ESTA HABITACIÓN! ASÍ QUE LARGO! *Con los ojos de Kurama lo saca de la habitación*

Sasuke: me alegro que Sakura se haya quedado en su casa….y esta es mi habitación… (**dormiré en la habitación de itachi…**) *llendose*

Naruto: MALDITO TEME PERVERTIDO VIOLADOR! *haciendo un gran puchero*

Y así Naruto se quedo a dormir en la residencia Uchiha avergonzado y preguntándose por que el teme hiso algo tan vergonsozo solo para probar que no era frio….

**NO ESTOY SEGURO SI LES GUSTARA ESE PEQUEÑO LIME ME FUE RECOMENDADO POR UNA AMIGA QUE SIGUE ESTE FIC DE MI TRABAJO…SI ELLA ES UNA FUJOSHI Y ME CONVENCIO DE PONER ESO…..**

**ME DISCULPO A LOS LECTORES QUE LES DISGUSTO Y QUE NO INTENTEN MATARME**

**BUENOP AHORA SI BYE NOS VEMOS EL PROX CAPI JEJEJEJEJEJE**


End file.
